


Alcove of Amour

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Daily Deviants Kinky Kristmas 2014  <br/><b>Characters/Pairings:</b> Severus Snape/ Harry Potter, mention of Lucius Malfoy / Narcissa Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger<br/><b>Rating:</b>NC-17<br/><b>Kinks/Themes Included:</b> semi-public, desperate (wall) sex, dirty talk<br/><b>Other Warnings/Content:</b> Possesive!Snape<br/><b>Word Count:</b> +/- 1500<br/><b>Summary/Description:</b> Prompt: The holidays are a busy time, filled with lots of social events and parties. Severus is starting to despair at ever getting any alone time with Potter / Tone: sexy, romantic, humorous<br/><b>Author's Notes:</b>Many thanks to my wonderful beta emynn!;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcove of Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



* * *

Severus Snape watched from a shadowy alcove, his patience growing thin. He was heartily tired of the holly and ivy decorations, had come to hate the scent of pine, and loathed the flicker of fairy lights. The whole season of merriment and giving had set his teeth on edge. He was heartily sick of the balls and parties, the charity dinners and seasonal celebrations, but mostly he was just tired of the subterfuge, even if it was his own fault.

His eyes never left the slim figure of Harry Potter dressed in black formal robes, trimmed in a vibrant green that matched his eyes perfectly. Severus resisted the urge to roll those eyes at himself, instead, however, narrowing them as the elegant blonde woman Potter was dancing with leaned in to whisper in the young man's ear. Her hand lifted as if to comb through his hair, but Potter stepped back, saving Narcissa Malfoy from the nasty hex on Severus' tongue.

In the three years since the end of the war, Harry Potter had become the darling of the Wizarding World, treated like royalty by the masses. Severus' lip curled in contempt. If the _masses_ only knew how much Potter hated their adulation, hated their intrusion into his personal life - _their_ personal life. He'd completed his seventh year at Hogwarts, excelled at his NEWTs, and been at the top of his class in the Auror academy. Potter had even become a fair and compassionate Auror, helping reform and revitalize the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, until he began to be mobbed every time he showed up for a call. When troublemakers began to stage fights just for the chance to meet Potter, he had resigned, fearful for the safety of his fellow Aurors.

That was when the real demand on his time had started, taking him away even more often from Severus, doing what Kingsley Shacklebolt called community service. A Goodwill Ambassador, indeed! And the holidays were the worst time of the year, but Severus wasn't able to object, really, as it was he who had refused to allow Potter to acknowledge their relationship. As a result, Potter was still touted as the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding world, which irritated Severus to no end. 

A ginger-haired man took Narcissa's place, dancing with a quick step and Severus relaxed. Not only was Ronald Weasley Potter's best friend, he was the straightest man Severus had ever met. The same could not be said for the group of ponces that seemed to be trying to get Potter's attention from across the room. Severus tensed, but, thankfully, Weasley maneuvered Potter toward the alcove Severus was in. Briefly, he closed his eyes in gratitude of the support he'd received from Potter's closest friends, the only ones who knew of their liaison.

With perfect timing, the music ended just as the men moved in front of the alcove and Weasley stepped back with a smile, before disappearing into the crowd. Severus reached out his hand as Potter took a deep breath and grabbed the back of his robes. Hauling Potter into the alcove, Severus cast a Silencing Charm around them, in addition to the privacy spells he'd already put up. 

Pressing Potter face-first against the wall, Severus whispered hotly in his ear. "I am sick and tired of watching people paw at you!" 

"They're not—"

"Enough!" Severus ground out. "I'm not putting up with it any longer!"

"You're the one who insisted on keeping our relationship a secret!"

"I am coming to recognize that secrecy is overrated!" Severus snapped, flicking his wand at Potter's arse. "They'll all know you're mine."

"Severus, it's Malfoy Man—argh!" 

Severus smirked as the preparation and lubrication spells worked their magic. Keeping a hand on Potter's back, Severus flipped the stiff robes up and Banished his trousers and pants to the corner. He moved to the side, leaning in to kiss Potter hard as he slipped first one and then two fingers inside Potter's hole. Fingering Potter, Severus swallowed the moans he made as Severus pressed against the sensitive nub inside. By three fingers, Potter was trembling with arousal and Severus trailed his lips down Potter's throat, pausing long enough to mark him with a love bit.

"Fuck, Severus! Just do it!" Potter hissed, pushing back against him.

Using some of the lubricant on his cock, Severus turned him around and cast a Featherlight Charm. "Aren't you concerned someone might miss us?"

Potter slid his arms around Severus' neck. "Don't care! Want you so much!"

Undoing his flies, Severus freed his throbbing cock and lifted Potter, using the wall as leverage. Potter wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, whispering filthy words in his ear. Severus cupped Potter's arse and spread his cheeks as Potter reached down to help guide him to his stretched hole. They both groaned as Severus pushed deep into the tight heat with his first thrust. Lifting Potter up, Severus pulled his hips back, slamming forward as he dropped Potter down, hard and fast.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus," Potter gasped as he moved with Severus. "Feels so full, so fucking good!" Nipping at his bottom lip, Potter kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue. 

Severus changed his angle slightly, knowing it was right when Potter stiffened and clenched hard around his cock. He was so close, his balls drawing up as Potter made obscenely delicious sounds. He broke the kiss and looked into Potter's eyes, his emotions and desire laid bare.

"Touch yourself, Harry," Severus ground out. "Come for me!"

Sliding his hand between them, Potter wrapped his hand around his erection and began to fist it. Pulling out and thrusting deep, Severus filled Potter with his release even as he felt Potter's hot seed spill between them. Severus had to lock his knees to keep from crumpling to the floor.

"God, I love you, Severus," Potter whispered in Severus' ear as he eased his feet to the floor.

Warmth expanded in Severus' chest and he covered it with a smirk as he cleaned them up and re-clothed Potter with a flick of his wand. Another flick set their robes and hair to rights and Severus fished a box out of his pocket as he took a step back. 

"You will bond with me on New Year's Eve." Severus meant it as a question, but turned it into a statement, not willing to take the chance Potter might turn him down.

Potter's eyes widened and an enormous smile lit his face. "Well, if you insist, Severus—"

"Absolutely!" Ignoring the tremble in his hands, Severus removed the tastefully elegant engagement ring from the box and slipped it onto Potter's finger. 

Potter threw his arms around Severus and gave him a sweet kiss, one full of unspoken emotion and promise. "You could, for once, admit that you love me," Potter told him with a smile.

Severus reached up to brush Potter's fringe off his forehead. "No need to be mawkish, Harry." 

Potter just grinned brilliantly and entwined their fingers as he tugged Severus out of the alcove. Severus endured the screeching congratulations of his friends stoically, none of them foolish enough to try to hug him, although Molly Weasley came close. With amusement, Severus watched the news circle to the room like a wave. The group of ponces whimpered in disappointment while a knot of young witches wailed in protest as Severus rolled his eyes. 

A house-elf appeared in front of him with a tray of crystal champagne flutes filled with amber liquid, just as Lucius Malfoy materialized at his side.

"You sly dog, I didn't think you had it in you," Malfoy told him as he took a glass off the tray. "An amazing coup d'état, old friend, congratulations."

Severus snorted. He had no intention of admitting to anyone that he needed Potter as badly as he needed his next breath. It was never good to show the depth of one's vulnerability. Potter looked up from where he was being subjected to Narcissa's exuberant congratulations and met Severus' eye. He lifted his flute towards him and Severus raised his own with a nod, before drinking to his intended.

"Yes, yes, you'll have the bonding here, of course. Narcissa will insist," Malfoy prattled on. "Such a lovely alcove over there, for a moment of privacy. Draco was conceived there, you know," Malfoy said fondly, meeting Severus' eyes. "A toast to you and your intended, Severus! Congratulations!"

Ignoring the speculative look on Malfoy's face, Severus tipped his glass up, his eyes watching as Potter excused himself from his companions and walked towards Severus. Handing the flute to Malfoy, Severus stepped forward to take Potter's hand and lead him onto the dance floor. He allowed himself a small smile while they slowly circled the room as the clock struck midnight. Potter pressed against him, lifting his face to Severus.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Indeed it is, my heart," Severus replied as he brushed his lips over Potter's. "Indeed it is."

* * *


End file.
